The story of Ginny Weasley
by Sparrow Kess
Summary: It all began once Harry Potter proposed to me, Ginny Weasley
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ginny Weasley…well…actually Ginny Potter, but, right now that's beside the point. I'm here to tell you all about how it happened. How _I, Ginny Weasley, _married _Harry Potter_.

Dreaming, dreaming was what lead me to thinking about marrying my dear Harry. We'd been going out for several years now, and I couldn't help but love him more and more as the years progressed.

I remember it all so clearly, the holidays were approaching, and everyone was coming to the burrow to celebrate. Professor Lupin (although he is not a professor anymore, I still call him one) and Sirius had picked up Harry from his dreadful family and brought him over. Anxious I was, to see the man I had begun to love.

Two days after everyone had arrived I was helping in the kitchen when Ron came in and made fun of my cooking. Now, I'm no wimp or crybaby, so, I'm not going to make a big fuss about it. Seriously, though, what gave him that right to insult me? If it weren't for mum and me, he'd have to cook _himself_—that's terrifying even to only _think_ about!

After Ron had said how bad my cooking was, I turned away from the pot and turned towards him and glared, "Think you can do any better?" I had sneered at him. I could tell that he was nervous under my evil wrath, and I smirked inside at the thought of it. He didn't even deserve the coldest glare imaginable, he was just too despicable.

But, he had to learn a lesson. So, after he hadn't replied to me I glowered at him and added, "What, afraid that I'll bat-boogey-hex you? Well…I do have a right to, I suppose…" I pretended to think about it while he just starred with a face full of shock.

"N-N-No" He stammered out, "Well…umm…I've got to go umm…help Hermione with some gifts!" Ha, I remember that day. He was so scared of me that he ran to Hermione and hid behind her, for _at least_ an hour before he was sure I wasn't coming back.

Like I said, I'm not a crybaby and I can take care of myself. After Ron had left, I'd finished cooking and put the food away for later when we could heat it up. Our mum never really enjoyed leftovers, only when it was necessary, while I on the other hand believed that I could just make the food when I had free time to and heat it up when I was ready to eat it. To me, my thoughts made much more sense.

Anyway, after I'd cleaned up after my cooking-self, I went to my room to study a bit; I'm not overly smart, but, I don't want to be failing, either, so, I have to study. I don't remember how long I'd been studying for, but, it was right after I'd finished reading over some Transfiguration notes that there was a knock on my door.

As any normal person would do, I responded with a "Come in!" as the love of my life came through the door. He looked nervous, but still had a smile on my face I realized he saved for whenever he saw me. "Yes, Harry?" I asked.

He just looked at me—with that same silly smile on, mind you—and smiled more, "I just wanted to come by and see the most beautiful girl alive" Well; he did always have a way to make me blush. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much, I suppose.

"Aww, come on, stop flattering me! You're just as handsome, you know." I replied teasing him, which caused for him to also blush, "So…why'd you really come by?"

Harry walked over to my chair where I'd begun standing and he touched my face with one of his hands, as if caressing my cheek, making me love him more and more. Just the slightest touch from his warm hands made my knees feel gooey, and being this close may have been bad to my health.

He continued to caress my cheek while leaning in every so often until his lips met mine and he began to kiss me feverously. There was nothing I could do but kiss back, with the same amount of passion. I could feel his breaths coming in heavy, as were mine, as he began to lick my lip asking for entrance. I only opened my mouth in response as he began a full-on snogging session. I smiled while kissing him, as we fought for dominance with our tongues.

Sadly, though, he pulled apart in raspy breaths and managed to say that he needed to tell me something. He motioned towards the bed and I nodded as we both sat down.

"Yes, what is it Harry?" I questioned, confusedly.

"Well…you know I love you, more than anything in the world, truly. I'd give up the war for you, my life along with it if it were to protect you," He continued as he stood up, in which I followed suite.

"But there's been something I've been dying to ask you," He bent down on one knee, causing me to gasp, "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me? I'll treat you the best way that I ever could, and always be there when you need me. I'll support you in everything you do, and comfort you when you're si—"

I stopped him. I couldn't have him go on anymore. Just by saying those four words, my heart was sold to him. I pulled him up by his hand and replied smiling gleefully, "Yes, I will marry you." He only smiled in return and brought out a ring box.

"This, is for you," he stated as he grabbed my left hand began to place the beautiful ring on my ring finger, "it's very dear to my heart. The ring itself was my mother's." The ring was beautiful, indeed, the ring band itself was a white gold that had three 4k diamonds in one spot, finished with a simple, yet large, emerald atop of the middle diamond. No words could describe how I felt, although all I did was gasp and pull Harry into a sudden kiss, before stopping ourselves from going any further as I headed for the door and grabbed Harry by his hand and ran out the room shouting, "Mum, Dad, EVERYONE! Come quick, Harry and I have GREAT news!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I still remember pulling Harry towards my parents, too excited to wait any longer. My beloved fiancé didn't seem to care that much, it looked as if he was still in a daze; maybe because I actually said yes, who knows.

Anyway, I pulled Harry with me into the living room and down the stairs where everyone already was, and if they weren't there I called them in. After about 5 minutes, everyone was in the room and waiting for what we had to say. I nodded towards Harry, telling him to speak first, with pure joy and eagerness, "Well, you see, I've been dating Ginny for quite a while now, and I truly care for her—"

I had cut him off; I couldn't hold it in me much longer! "We're getting married!" I squealed. Everyone just starred.

And starred some more.

I had begun to have a feeling that they weren't happy. "Why aren't you all happy for us?" I was slightly hurt. Here I just told all my closest friends and family that I was marrying the man that I loved, and they just sat there starring at us as if they were expecting something else.

Finally—much to Harry and my own relief—Hermione spoke up, "I'm quite glad. You guys really look like you love each other, and now I can see that it is true." She came up and hugged me with a soft smile on her face, clearly showing some excitement, and comfort to the two of us since no one else chose to spoke.

Since Hermione had spoken first, I guess the others thought that it was time for them to also speak. The first one just so happened to be one of my brothers, who walked straight up to Harry, "You're my friend, Harry, but if you do a single thing to hurt or harm Ginny I'll make you regret it." Ron said sternly to Harry.

As I heard him say this, I turned towards Ron with a bewildered expression. He did _not_ just threaten my fiancé, _his _best friend! "RON! Don't you _DARE_ go threatening Harry! He'd never hurt me, and even if he did, I'd be able to protect myself!"

A fight had brewed, and my mother was there to stop it in a second flash, "Now Ginny, we're all glad that you two are happy, it's just…isn't this a little soon? I mean, you've only been dating for a little bit and are already talking about engagement. Marriage is a big thing, and I don't want you getting hurt. _Especially_ with the war coming up"

At that time I was eternally pissed at my brother and mother and everyone who just starred or insulted our engagement, but now I understand why they did what they did. All of them were concerned about our lives and health with the up coming war with Voldemort. I too, was scared, yet I wasn't going to let some evil wizard invade in on my happiness. That just wasn't going to happen.

Once my mother had stopped talking, I scowled and starred back at her before saying, "Well I'm sorry that I can't be happy to you're and everyone else's standards! Harry and I, along with everyone here, deserve at least _some_ happiness and no one here is going to take away mine! I don't _care_ if my life is at risk once I'm with Harry, I love him and I'd give my life for him! And that's all that matters to me in my heart!" I had begun to shout once I reached the end of my little statement, as well as having tears form in my eyes.

I couldn't believe this was happening, the single most specialist moment in my life had occurred and no one was happy; well, Hermione was. Every single one of them had turned their backs on me and I couldn't believe it!

Hastily whipping my tears away from my eyes I managed to say, "Fine, you know what, its fine. I don't care anymore. You can be happy or mad with this engagement, but no matter what, we're staying engaged." I left the room and after Harry nodded towards everyone he chased after me.

The man that I loved wrapped one arm around me in a half hug while rubbing my shoulder and leaning into my neck. We'd stopped walking by the kitchen, and my tears came down in waterfalls. "Shh, it's okay Ginny, everything will be alright. Just believe," He murmured into my neck/ear.

Sniffling, I answered in rigged breaths, "I know, it's just…I wish they could have been happier for us!"

"I know, I wish they were two, but, they weren't and we have to live with that." He patted my shoulder and stood up straight, about 5 inches taller than me now. "All I care about at this moment is you," Harry whispered before he leaned down closely to give me a kiss before pulling apart.

"Mmmm-hmmm," I said as I left my eyes closed, ready for when he came back down to kiss me once more. I thought he would have continued, but he didn't and I opened my eyes with a confused expression.

Harry just laughed while I then began to scowl. "Hey, what's with the laughing?" I argued.

"Nothing," he replied, "You just look really cute when you're confused." This caused me to stop scowling and smile broadly.

"Harry James Potter, sometimes you just make yourself seem so irresistible," I said this as said wizard leaned closer to me once more and kissed me, which caused me to giggle when he pulled up slightly. The giggle made him only smile more.

Harry saw that I was still flushed from my little crying time, and asked, "Want to go outside for some air? It'll be fun,"

I nodded as we both grabbed some scarves and jackets and our shoes while heading for the door. As soon as we stood on the porch I stepped on my tipsy toes and went for a kiss, and my love just kissed me back. We began to kiss with passion back and forth; fighting for dominance before we noticed that it had began to snow.

Once the snow became noticeable to us, I smiled more and leaned against Harry who held me protectively. "This is just so beautiful," I remember whispering as the snow landed on the soft cold ground. Harry had only answered with a mmmm-hmmm before holding me closer, as we both watched the snow fall in such a delicate manner.


End file.
